This invention relates to devices for adding either chemical or bacterial fluids to treat fluid systems such as water and sewage systems, and particularly to a dispenser requiring little power to blend additives, to discharge a selected amount, and to time periods of selected length between periods of discharge.
Water and sewage have often been treated with a minimum amount of equipment by merely adding chemicals and bacteria respectively by manual methods. Large waste treatment plants may have a timing switch controlling a plurality of motors for operating at selected times valves for discharging additives, controlling aeration, and flow of treated liquid through a reservoir. In large permanent installation, the moderate amount of power required for operation is readily available, and operation is inspected and manually controlled as required. The intervals for the different operations of a process are often fixed or are adjustable over only narrow limits and the amount of additives cannot be varied appreciably.